DragonBall NG: New Generation: A Beginning
by The Writting Wonder
Summary: The Next Generation Z Warriors. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall characters save for Sora, Mugen, Shoji, and Zuku - Enjoy!**

**DragonBall TNG: The New Generation**

**Chapter 1**

"Vegeta! Vegeta!"

The prince of the Saiyans looked up annoyingly from his book, the usual scowl across his face. Yes, the prince himself was reading instead of his 'all-day' training sessions. It has been 5 years since the Z fighter's last battle and they all went back to live the remainder of their lives. He himself has changed.

No longer having a passion to wear leather anymore, his outfit now consisted of simple fighting suits. His hair was still the same, with the exception of a few gray streaks running along it, and he finally settled with a well shaven goatee (after his many failed attempts with a mustache). Besides these points, however, he was still the same arrogant, hotheaded Prince of a lost civilization who has finally found peace for his warrior spirit. With Goku gone, Vegeta was now the strongest man on Earth, (Uub being the second strongest) but even that had its down side.

With no opponent to compete against, his training no longer had any purpose, so now he had a lot of time on his hands.

"Vegeta!"

Sometimes, too much time.

Grumbling to himself, he made his way towards the Tech Room, where his wife, Bulma, was busy working on one of her new inventions.  
"What is it now, woman!" was his usual answer whenever he was edgy or just plain bored. Bulma looked up from the small device on her worktable and scowled up at her husband. She too had changed throughout her years. She let her hair grow longer, and had it pulled back into a simple ponytail.

Her hair still held some of her natural blue, but moslty gray hair covered her head. Regardless of the time, she still held some of her beauty, with the exception of wrinkle here and there.  
"Shut it, monkey-man." She said, removing her large protective goggles. "Trunks called, he asked for a favor."  
"What now?"  
"The school called. Again." Vegeta chuckled lightly to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. This was the fifth time in a month.

"What happened this time?" he asked in an amused voice.  
"The usual, I'm afraid." Bulma replied as she turned her attention back to the device. "Only this time, she knocked a kid out." Vegeta smiled proudly.

"So?" Bulma said.  
"So what?" Vegeta asked.  
"Aren't you going?"

Vegeta blinked in confusion.

"And where exactly would I be going?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"The school." she stated matter-of-factly.  
"What!" Vegeta sneered angrily. If there was one thing he despised above everything else, it was getting ordered around by a woman, especially if the woman was Bulma herself. "Woman, I'm the Prince of--"  
Bulma shot her husband one of her 'dirty looks', which shut him up instantly, unfortunatly, it was too late...

"I SAID GET GOING!" she yelled.

But hey, sometimes he could make exceptions.  
Trying to regain his wounded pride, he snorted gruffly, and sauntered out of the room, Bulma's fiery blue eyes following after him. After all, there was no scarier opponent than ones own wife.

_To be continued._

**_OOC: Hope you like! Chapter 2 is on it's way!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball TNG: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2**

As Vegata entered the small office, a man of 46 years was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, looking dejected and somewhat annoyed. In his hands was a small pink slip, and in bold letters, Vegeta read: **2 Days Suspension. **When Vegeta drew closer, the man looked up from the slip.

"Are you here for--"

"Where is she?" Vegeta interrupted, crossing his arms in impatience. The man quietly stood up and made towards another section of the room, where a bright blue door titled _"Sitting Quarters"_ was. Vegeta saw that before he went in, the man made a face, as if stating, _'now I know where she gets her attitude from…'_

The door opened and inside was a small girl of 5 years, wearing a small red dress and had spikey green hair, her back was to them as she was placed facing the wall. When the door opened, she turned towards them, her large blue eyes shiny from tears of sorrow and frustration. She frowned at the man, but when she caught sight of Vegeta, her face shown with relief and tears began to flow again.

"Grandpa!" she cried, jumping up from her seat and dashing towards Vegeta. She collided into his knees, hugging them and burying her face in his legs, crying all the more. Vegeta did not move, but waited as the man came around his desk again and pulled out a clip board.

"You must sign the release form in order for Sora to go home." he said, holding it out for Vegeta. Vegeta merely looked at the board and scoffed.

"I was told to retrieve her, I will not waste my time signing some stupid release form." he took hold of Sora's small hand and made to leave. As the man tired to protest this, the door slammed closed as the man and his granddaughter left the office. He slumped back into his seat, sighed heavily as he rubbed his temple in aggravation; he pulled out a file with _Brief, Sora _written on it and placed the pink slip along with the other 25 slips. What a week it has been…

Vegeta strolled along the busy street of Satan City, his granddaughter trailing along side him, though it was hard for her to keep up with him; for every step he took, she needed two; she said nothing but stared at the ground. Twice she looked up at her grandfather, his stern face set before him, and she wondered what was going through his mind. For a child of 5 years, she was very bright (she inherited that from her grandmother) and knew that whatever her stern grandfather was thinking, it would most likely be shouted than simply spoken. However, he startled her when he curtly said,

"What happened?"

Sora jumped slightly at his voice; he did not yell, as predicted, but still his voice was strong enough to make her fearful.

"I… punched a boy."

"Why?"

"He… he said I was a baby," she hiccupped a bit, trying hard to hold back her tears. "and that I was weak…"

They came towards a crossing line, the red hand blinking on and off.

"Are you?" he said, pushing the button to cross. Sora looked up at her grandfather, her tears falling silently from her blue eyes. "Well?" he asked, ignoring her. She looked down, ashamed.

"No…" The cross light turned from red to green as a small Satan figure imitated crossing. Vegeta took his granddaughters hand and guided her across the street. They continued on in silence.

In truth, it broke his heart to see his granddaughter upset, especially when it came to her strength. He remembered the day Trunks brought home his daughter and woman from the hospital. When it came time to hold his granddaughter, he did not feel a Ki, not even a slight presence of one. To be sure, he ran a finger down her spine, to see if perhaps a tail would grow later in her years; there was no sign of a tail growth in her spine. Though he was disappointed that the Saiyin line was to cut short in this third generation, he could not help but love the child. Not that she wasn't strong; she was still Saiyin, though only 1/3rd of a Saiyin. By 1, she was already causing havoc around the house, tottering away and climbing things. Her second year was just the same, yet worse. Now 3 years older, she bloomed just as silent as a flower, and yet her Ki was nowhere in sight.

Her mother thought it was a phase, and that she would get over it; Trunks knew something was amiss, but said nothing, but Vegeta was the one who really knew. After all, she had Saiyin blood coursing thought her veins; fighting was in her blood whether she liked it or not. Thankfully, she liked it.

"I'm sorry, grandpa…" Sora said suddenly, snapping Vegeta from his reverie. He looked down and saw that she was crying, her fist balled up with tension as she tried to stop her tears from flowing. With a sigh, he gently picked up his granddaughter, patting her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"Now, now. No more tears. Princesses of Saiyins do not shed tears…"

'_They shed blood…' _he thought to himself as Sora flung her small arms around his neck, crying harder.

"Grandpa… am I… am I weak?" she said between sobs.

"Nonsense. The blood of a warrior flows within you." he slowly set her down, kneeling before her. "Fighting comes naturally to you, and if not dealt with early, it can cause problems; with proper training, you will not only become stronger, but you will be able to control your urges to fight as well."

"Training…" Sora's face suddenly lit up as she piped excitedly. "You mean! Like what you and Daddy do sometimes in the weight room!"

Vegeta smiled, (not smirking, but actually smiling) his heart filled with pride that she was pleased with the idea of training (gave him a chance to train with vigor again), but he saw her face frown slightly.

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like it though. They say fighting gets me into enough trouble already." she looked down sadly.

"How about this," Vegeta said, cupping her chin in the crook of his finger, lifting her face. "We keep the training in secret. Your grandmother is busy enough not to notice; you father and mother work a lot during the week as well."

"Yeah!" she began, her sadness completely gone, but Vegeta shushed her.

"However," he added in a more serious tone. "You _must _behave during school, or the deal is off; no more training if you're bad."

"Okay! I promise! I promise grandpa! Thank you!" she leaped at him, hugging his neck; he hugged her back; seeing his granddaughter happy was thanks enough. She pulled away and took his hand in her two small ones, pulling him; already her spirits were returning. "Let's get some ice cream, grandpa! I see an ice cream shop across the street up ahead!" As well as her appetite. She let go of his hand and ran ahead of him; the cross light had it's Satan crossing figure and already Sora was halfway there. They did not notice the speeding car as it tried to make the yellow light.

"Sora," he called. She stopped and turned towards him. "Wait--"

The last thing his saw was her smiling face as a car crashed over her small body.

"_SORA!_"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_SORA!_"

Vegeta ran towards the wreck; the man behind the wheel was about 16, he walked out, stunned at what just happened. However, he did not have time to focus on the situation, because two cars crashed behind him; they had turned the corner and did not see the crash in time to stop. The cars collided behind each other, causing the first car to topple over; the young man barely made it out alive. Vegata managed to dodge the toppling car, but his mind was set only on his helpless Sora.

Diving head first into the inferno of flames and smoke, he began pulling shrapnel after shrapnel away from the body of his granddaughter. He turned to a Super Saiyin, his emotions were high and the thought of his lifeless granddaughter sparked the power.

_'Sora! Sora! Sora!'_ was all his mind could think of. He did not notice that others had come to help, pulling away as much as they could before the smoke became too much for them and they edged out, coughing wildly. When the first police men showed up to the scene, they pointed to the man still inside the inferno. The police attempted to go in, but flames shot out as part of an engine exploded; there was nothing they could do.

At the meantime, Vegeta worked feverishly, the smoke stung his eyes, he could feel tears stream down his face (tears of pain and sorrow, but we won't get into that, after all, it's Vegeta for crying out loud!) but he would not rest until he found his

granddaughter …

But then he felt it…

A Ki…

Slightly at first, but the more he dug, the stronger it became.

Pulling away a warped car bumper, a flash of light shot out towards him; those outside the inferno saw this and thought it some sign of god. He knew exactly what could illuminate such light; a power up!

And there she was. Kneeling on the ground, her hands spread out on either side of her, her eyes shut tight. She was surrounded by a shield of power. She looked to be holding the shrapnel away with all her might, and by the looks of it, it would not be long until she gave in to the pressure. What amazed him the most; her hair flickered yellow to green each time her Ki became stronger.

"Grandpa! Help me!" she yelled.

_'She could sense my Ki?' _he thought, but quickly, he reached towards her, grabbing her arm, and before any of the shrapnel touched her, he flew off into the sky; Sora lay cradled in his arms, exhausted.

In another part of the planet, a 5 year old boy was awakened from his nap in the garden by a strange energy force. He looked towards the east, his brown eyes fixed over the horizon, loose strands of black hair flowing gently behind him. At first glance, you might not notice, because his skin was not as dark as his fathers, that he was the young son of Uub. Behind him, his friend, a chubby boy named Soso, awoke, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong, Zuku?" Soso asked.

"You… didn't feel that?" Zuku replied, his eyes still searching for that unknown source.

"Feel what?" his friend looked towards the direction Zuku was facing. He frowned slightly. "I don't feel anything." he looked wearily to his friend. "Are you teasing me again, Zuku? Cause I'm too tired to play."

"No I'm not! I swear I felt…"

"What?" seeing Zuku serious really awoke him now; if Zuku was just furthering the game, he was really good at it, cause Soso was watching the horizon with fascination. "What, Zuku?"

"I dunno…" quite suddenly, he jumped up and dusted the grass away from his pants. "But whatever it was, I wanna find out!"

High atop a purple mountain, a small boy of 7 years emerged from a waterfall, his fighting brother, Chao-su, who was not bigger than himself, chased after him. Strange enough, this young boy had a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and his hair wasblue with black streaks running through it. As he made to leap across a stepping stone, he was distracted by an unseen force, and he toppled into the water. Chou-su quickly went to his aide.

"Are you all right, Shogi?" he said, pulling the boy out of the water. Shogi coughed up some water and turned all three eyes towards the east.

"What was that, Chao-su?" he asked, forgetting his brother's question. Chao-su tilted his head in puzzlement. Shogi stared at his brotherin exasperation; he forgot that he could not detect things like he and his mentor, Tien, could.

"Shogi?"

"Forget it, Brother Chao-su." Shogi said and quickly began his race anew.

_"The time is almost come; the great powers of the Dragon will be unleashed anew…Prepare, new warriors, for your destiny awaits…"_

****

**_OOC: Whooo! I just loved making these chapters! Well, please review! No flames, please. If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me! _**


End file.
